jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Triceratops
Triceratops is a genus of ceratopsian dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. As one of the first species of dinosaur cloned by InGen, Triceratops were fixtures in both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, and can are made available to the Hammond Foundation's operations on Isla Matanceros. History During the creation of the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, InGen bred a herd of three Triceratops on Nublar, one of which died of malnutrition during the incident in 1993. On Isla Sorna, according to a 1993 report, InGen bred a herd of ten individuals, though by the time of the mission to Sorna in 1997, the current population count of the species was unknown.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After Masrani Global purchased InGen in 1997 and began construction of Jurassic World, which opened to the public in 2004, herds of Triceratops were exhibited in the park identical to the animals originally bred by InGen. Three years after Jurassic world the park was abandoned, numerous Triceratops were encountered on Isla Nublar, during a mission to rescue the dinosaurs from the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo. At least three Triceratops were successfully transported to the mainland. These specimens were later released from their cages alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs, into the wilds of northern California.http://islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/triceratops/ Description |caption_align=center |image1 = TriAlpine.png |alt1 = Tri Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = TriSteppe.png |alt2 = Tri Steppe |caption2 = STEPPE |image3 = TriArid.png |alt3 = Tri Arid |caption3 = ARID |image4 = TriCoastal.png |alt4 = Tri Coastal |caption4 = COASTAL }}The largest of the ceratopsian family, Triceratops is a large herbivorous ceratopsian that originally lived in North America during the late Cretaceous, alongside Tyrannosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus. The base genome of the Triceratops is uniformly brown. Behavior Triceratops is a fairly docile and social animal around other herbivores. Very tolerant of other species, it can easily be mixed in with a wide variety of plant eats with little trouble. They are however, extremely aggressive towards carnivores and will charge the moment they see them. Palaeontology A long favourite in popular culture since it was discovered in 1889, Triceratops is so far the largest ceratopsian discovered. It is a member of the Chasmosaurinae branch of ceratopsians, despite having a relatively short and solid frill unlike Chasmosaurus and Pentaceratops. There were many species of Triceratops, but most of these have been reassigned, leaving only two left; Triceratops prorsus and the original species Triceratops horridus. However many palaeontologists have theorised Triceratops prorsus, which is larger and has longer horns, may be male Triceratops horridus. There has also been recent speculation that Torosaurus, a rarer ceratopsian that coexisted with Triceratops, may be a more mature form of Triceratops, however this is still being debated and hasn't been proved yet. A second species called Nedoceratops, known from only one skull which has a small nose horn and small openings in its frill, is also considered an immature Triceratops. At the end of the Cretaceous, Triceratops was one of the most common herbivores in North America, alongside the hadrosaur ''Edmontosaurus''. Living alongside Triceratops was also the armored ''Ankylosaurus'' and Denversaurus, Leptoceratops, a tiny and primitive ceratopsian and Thescelosaurus, a medium sized primitive ornithopod. This unusual mixture of advanced and primitive animals at the end of the Mesozoic may seem odd, but it is quite common in both paleontology and modern ecosystems. The dominant carnivore and one of the most commonly associated dinosaurs with Triceratops is the equally famous ''Tyrannosaurus''. The battle between these two dinosaurs has become a staple in popular culture. Trivia *''Triceratops'' was the first dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 19 January 2018. *The base genome of the Triceratops is based on its appearance in Jurassic World. *''Triceratops has appeared in all of the Jurassic novels and films, as well as in many games, including ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *In reality, young and juvenile Triceratops had triangular spikes on their frills that eventually became flatter and less visible as they mature. Gallery TrikeSpliffi.jpg TrikevsIndomWIM.jpg TrikeReskaro.jpg TrikeMretsam.jpg TrikeWarBear1.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Ceratopsians Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs Category:Isla Matanceros Unlock